hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Have-Nots
|romaji = Fuka Ji-min |manga debut = Chapter 373 Chapter 389 (Named) |status = Active |classification = Social Caste |members = * Sarahell * Moswana * Bucket * Hignori * Burvena * Nukuocon * Kako * Cavic * Taler * Umanma * Gidal * Lisamsetta * Mozbe * Meshush * Fukataki |base of operations = Kakin Empire |affiliations = Kakin Empire Camilla Hui Guo Rou}} Have-Nots ( , Fuka Ji-min—lit. "People who must not be carried") are the lowest caste of people in the Kakin Empire.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 389 Overview Have-Nots are forbidden from holding public office or be enlisted in the military. However, Second Prince Camilla Hui Guo Rou has given a select number of Have-Nots the possibility of joining her private guard. She had a special district built on her private property where they can enjoy privileges equal to those of the military. Background In ancient Kakin, there existed a sacrificial burial custom known as "afterlife companions." These companions would be buried with Princes who had been unable to become King, with the hope that they would supervise them in the afterlife and prevent them from turning into a vengeful ghost that cursed Kakin or its King. To be chosen was considered an honor, but the companions were exclusively selected from the Have-Nots. The practice eventually ended, but Kakin's caste system remained and the Have-Nots continued to hold the lowest position. Plot Succession Contest arc Alerted upon hearing Musse's gunfire shots, some of Prince Camilla's guards (Sarahell, Nukuocon, Hignori, Bucket, and Umanma) try to rush to where he and the Prince are but they find the doors locked. They manage to knock one of its hinges and see that their Prince is unharmed. Prince Camilla proclaims that Musse shot at her and missed so she will now pursue him. Sarahell tries to dissuade Camilla to not go after him, though the Prince refuses. Sarahell urges Queen Duazul, however, she sides with her daughter.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 36, Chapter 373 After Camilla allowed the Have-Nots to join her personal army, they showed overwhelming support for her and suddenly called for the practice of afterlife companions to be brought back. This combined with their Nen abilities and turned them into curse assassins. Camilla presently has eleven Have-Nots each assigned to curse the other remaining Princes. They also possess a Nen Exorcist in case Camilla herself should get cursed. The two Have-Nots previously assigned to curse Momoze and Salé-salé are ordered to determine whether there are any Exorcists among the enemy. After consulting with Fukataki and realizing the difficulty of dealing with the Princes' Nen beasts, Sarahell decides to attend the next round of Nen classes in Woble's quarters, where she plans to curse the Prince. Unique Nen Ability Apparently with the exceptions of Fukataki and Umanma (an Exorcist), all the Have-Nots shown have the same Nen ability. Trivia * In the original text, "Have-Nots" is a neologism, with only one kanji of difference from the Japanese word for the Indian Dalit (不可持民, "people who must not be carried", instead of 不可触民, "people who must not be touched"), on which the fictional caste is obviously based. * Curiously Camilla's Nen ability also requires death to activate, utilizing post-mortem Nen. Intertextuality and References * The furigana name of the Have-Nots' curse is derived from Japanese mythology, specifically to Izanami's inability to leave the underworld due to having eaten of its food. ** The kanji name of the curse, "Tsujitsuma Awase ni Umareta Bokura", is derived from a song by Amazarashi. ** Viz localized the curse's name as "Dust in the Wind: Hell Fruit". References Category:Group